Drabbles and One-Shots
by Hidden.in.Literature
Summary: A collection of drabbles and one-shots about the Next Generation focusing mainly on my headcanons from my (old) story Polar Opposites. Will include many adventures, tales and events that occurred throughout their time at Hogwarts, life after Hogwarts and even before Hogwarts. Friendship, Love and Family. (Chapter 5 - Lily Luna and Baking)
1. Introduction

Hello everyone,

This collection of scenes and ideas are based off my headcanons I created for my story, Polar Opposites, which I have abandoned writing, but I constantly think about. I have a tumblr dedicated to my headcanons for the Next Generation and I found I really enjoyed writing small instances from larger plan for the story. I am hoping to continue this one because it is not as big of a commitment, they will not be in chronological order or follow a specific timeline and I am able to explore more people from the Next Generation.

However, because these drabbles and one-shots stem from my original story, I thought it best to provide you with the basics I have imagined. This collection will also include some of my OCs, which I created for my story, as they are relevant to that drabble or maybe even their own chapter. Anyways, here is list of main characters, and I will add to this list as I introduce characters who are not already listed. The characters are listed in birth order.

 _Teddy Lupin_ born 1998, Hufflepuff, face claim: Eddie Redmayne

 _Victoire Weasley_ born 2000, Ravenclaw, face claim: Nadine Leopold

 _Molly Weasley_ born 2001, Ravenclaw, face claim: Chloe Grace Moretz

 _Frank Longbottom_ born 2002, Hufflepuff, face claim: Jake Abel

 _Fred Weasley_ born 2003, Gryffindor, face claim: Jacob Artist {same year as Alice & James}

 _Alice Longbottom_ born 2004, Gryffindor, face claim: AnnaSophia Robb {same year as Fred & James}

 _James Sirius Potter_ born 2004, Gryffindor, face claim: Aaron Johnson {same year as Fred & Alice}

 _Dominique Weasley_ born 2004, Gryffindor, face claim: Cara Delevingne {same year as Lucy}

 _Lucy Weasley_ born 2005, Hufflepuff, face claim: Emma Stone {same year as Dominique}

Bethany Harris born 2005, Ravenclaw, face claim: Adelaide Kane, OC {same year as Scorpius, Janie, Anna, Gwendolyn, Rose, Albus & Lara}

 _Scorpius Malfoy_ born 2005, Slytherin, face claim: a hybrid of Bertie Gilbert and Lucky Blue Smith {same year as Bethany, Janie, Anna, Gwendolyn, Rose, Albus & Lara}

 _Janie Jacobs_ born 2005, Gryffindor, face claim: Kaya Scodelario, OC {same year as Bethany, Scorpius, Anna, Gwendolyn, Rose, Albus & Lara}

 _Anna Montgomery_ born 2006, Gryffindor, face claim: Lily Collins, OC {same year as Bethany, Scorpius, Janie, Gwendolyn, Rose, Albus & Lara}

 _Gwendolyn Graves_ born 2006, Gryffindor, face claim: Holland Roden, OC {same year as Bethany, Scorpius, Janie, Anna, Rose, Albus & Lara}

 _Rose Weasley_ born 2006, Gryffindor, face claim: Jane Levy {same year as Bethany, Scorpius, Janie, Anna, Gwendolyn, Albus & Lara}

 _Albus Severus Potter_ born 2006, Gryffindor, face claim: Logan Lerman {same year as Bethany, Scorpius, Janie, Anna, Gwendolyn, Rose & Lara}

 _Lara Zhang_ born 2006, Ravenclaw, face claim: Arden Cho, OC {same year as Bethany, Scorpius, Janie, Anna, Gwendolyn, Rose & Albus}

 _Roxanne Weasley_ born 2007, Gryffindor, face claim: Antonia Thomas

 _Augusta Longbottom_ born 2007, Hufflepuff, face claim: Carey Mulligan {same year as Lily & Hugo}

 _Lily Luna Potter_ born 2008, Gryffindor, face claim: Luca Hollestelle {same year as Augusta & Hugo}

 _Hugo Weasley_ born 2008, Gryffindor, face claim: Freddie Highmore {same year as Augusta & Lily}

 _Louis Weasley_ born 2008, Slytherin, face claim: Lucas Till {same year as Lorcan & Lysander}

 _Lorcan Scamander_ born 2009, Ravenclaw, face claim: Sam Harwood {same year as Louis & Lysander}

 _Lysander Scamander_ born 2009, Hufflepuff, face claim: Grant Gustin {same year as Louis & Lorcan}

If you are curious about what I imagine the characters to be like or for ages and who are in the same year, I hope this is helpful. You may choose to ignore this if you would like, of course, but I think it may help. I hope you enjoy my drabbles and one-shots, and I would appreciate it if you would leave reviews, to critique and motivate me. The parts of this collection will be of no set length or uploaded at a pre-scheduled time.


	2. 1 - Meeting On the Hogwarts Train (2017)

_AN: This first scenario is a slight rewrite of chapter 5 from my story Polar Opposites. I felt like the journey to Hogwarts for Albus, Rose, and Scorpius was the best place to start as they are most likely the main characters throughout this collection._

"It's official, our family is crazy!"

"You mean that wasn't always official?" Rose joked with Albus as the rest of their loud family left the compartment. The older cousins left to find their friends, leaving Albus and Rose in their compartment joking around and being silly. The two have practically been inseparable since the day Albus was born, shortly after Rose was born. They will always be cousins, but they were also best friends.

They were enjoying the company of each other and their laughter, when the compartment door slid open. It was not one of their many cousins, but rather a pale somber looking boy with blonde hair and striking grey eyes. Rose recognized him immediately as the boy her father said to beat in every class and to stay away from.

"Sorry for intruding, but I was wondering if I could maybe sit with you?" he politely asked, "The other compartments are either full or I'm not wanted there," he finished in a small voice before looking at the floor, waiting for an answer.

Rose sat there, staring at the boy with a hidden expression, not revealing her thoughts. Albus on the other hand was very welcoming. "Of course," he said as he gestured to the seat next to him. The boy mumbled a quick 'thank you' before pushing his trunk under the bench and placing the owl cage beside him.

They sat in awkward silence for a few minutes before Albus spoke, "I don't believe we introduced ourselves. I'm Albus Severus Potter and this -" he stopped abruptly because the pale boy was chuckling.

"What? Think my cousin's name is funny?" Rose glared at the boy. The boy was startled by her sudden outburst but stared back with a smirk on his face.

"A little, it's pretty bad," however, before Rose could yell at him for being so insensitive toward her beloved cousin, the boy continued, "but, I know worse. I am Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy,".

The cousins stare at each other, silently asking 'is he serious?', while the Scorpius sits there with a pained smirk on his features. He was dead serious. The three of them fall into a laughing fit.

"Okay, I think your name is worse," Albus choked, wiping tears of laughter from his eyes. Scorpius was doing the while Rose was trying to hide her smile. They are silent until they recomposed themselves and Scorpius turned to Rose.

"Now, would I be correct in guessing that you are a Weasley?". Rose's face hardened.

"What makes you believe that? My red hair and freckles?".

Albus rolled his eyes. Rose could be – no, was – very stubborn and protective, especially of herself. Rose always built up walls and rarely let people see how she was truly feeling. Instead, she defended herself with fire and snarky comments. He was going to warn Scorpius that she could be a _bit_ overprotective, especially when it came to the family name. However, Scorpius was able to save himself, bringing snarky comments of his own.

"Actually no, I grew up hearing the stories about the famous Weasley-Potter family and Albus introduced himself as a Potter so the odds of you being a part of the same family seems very likely,". Rose was staring at him in disbelief, someone had challenged her.

"Well then you guessed correctly, I'm Rose Weasley, Al's cousin," And with that, Rose puts earbuds in and pulls out a book from her backpack. The two boys talk amongst themselves, unaware that Rose was not listening to anything other than their conversation.

'So, which is your owl?" Scorpius nodded in the direction of the two owls.

"Edgar is the brown Screech Owl and the other one is Ivory, Rose's owl," he signalled to his and Rose's owls. "What is your owl called?".

"His name is Beau," Scorpius responds, rubbing the owl's black and white wings. Rose snorts, at the cliché name for the owl, but stays out of the conversation, continuing to read her novel.

"How about you Al, what house do you want to be sorted into?" Scorpius asked.

"I don't really know. My parents and grandparents – even my brother James - were all sorted into Gryffindor. I would like to be there, but I have this feeling – good and bad – that I will be in Slytherin," he confessed, his neck matching Rose's hair.

"You don't have anything to worry about Albus, you won't be in Slytherin," Rose tried to console her cousin.

"Is there _something_ wrong with being in Slytherin, Weasley?" Malfoy questioned, offended.

"Time for an early history lesson, I guess. Slytherins don't have the best reputation, Malfoy. They certainly aren't _all_ bad, but their record is stacked high against them. " She concluded.

"Is that supposed to be an insinuation about my family?" Scorpius fired back.

"I never mentioned your family, I'm not that low," she chided. Scorpius paused a moment to look at her with a look of confusion on his face.

"So, I'm guessing that you're assuming I want to be in Slytherin then, like the majority of my family?"

"Don't you?" Surprisingly, those simple words were not filled with menace.

"Yes, but how is that different from Albus wanting to be in Gryffindor because his family was? Besides, I also would like to be sorted into – " His point was cut off by Rose.

"It _is_ different because Gryffindor is a loyal and brave house; very few members were involved in the Dark Arts. Slytherin house is known for their involvement, though. And I know Albus and he seems nothing like the desired characteristics of a Slytherin. Besides, if your family really has changed and you wanted to prove you were different, then you wouldn't want to be in Slytherin, right?" She pointed out as her face continued to flush as she made her point.

"Not if it meant being someone I'm not," Scorpius mumbled, before asking Rose what house she wanted to be sorted into.

"Well I wouldn't mind being sorted into Gryffindor, and I also wouldn't mind Ravenclaw," Rose said still slightly glaring at the Malfoy boy. This didn't really surprise the young Malfoy; he could tell she was smart.

"Oh, a smart one, are we? Well you certainly are not a Hufflepuff, not with _that_ personality," He chuckled to himself. "Hey Weasley, you could even make a fair Slytherin – the way you explained them – but unfortunately, that would mean seeing you every waking second. That would be miserable."

"It definitely would be," Rose agreed. Albus just shook his head and smiled to himself, Hogwarts was going to be interesting with these two by his side. As they got closer to the school, they changed into their uniforms and minded their own business for the rest of the journey.


	3. 2 - The Library (First Year)

_AN: I hope you enjoy this chapter, it takes place throughout the entire first year. Let me know if there are some characters you would like to read (more) about. Happy reading, let me know what you think._

The organization of the Hogwarts library is like the rest of the school, complex and some may say unnecessarily difficult to navigate. Thousands of shelves housing tens and thousands of books which are mostly unlabeled or vaguely labeled. However, the library was one of the only places where Rose and Scorpius got along, well, one of the places where they tolerated the other's presence more. So naturally, it was a common hang out place for Albus and his two best friends.

It all started in first year when Rose was avoiding her cousin and his new friend. In this time, Rose had become good friends with her fellow Gryffindor dormmates – Gwendolyn Graves, Janie Jacobs and Anna Montgomery. The girls sat with each other in class and meal times, and basically whenever they had free time. However, Rose quickly learned that Gwendolyn and Janie were not studiers and Anna, although better than the other two, was not as insistent nor competitive as Rose.

Rose thought her problem, a lack of a study partner or group, was solved when Bethany Harris, a Ravenclaw girl, asked Rose to study with her and her housemate Lara Zhang one day after Defense Against the Dark Darts. Rose was looking forward to forming a regular study group with Bethany and Lara as they seemed to be smart and studious. However, she was quickly disappointed when she went to the library and found Bethany and Lara there with a group of Ravenclaws talking and gossiping.

Rose tried to maintain her original excitement, hoping they were nice and did not want to start studying without her.

"Hi Bethany, Lara," Rose greeted as she approached the table.

The table slowly became quiet and the other Ravenclaws looked at her. Rose was feeling like an intruder or an unwelcome guest, when Bethany _finally_ greeted her.

"Rose! I'm so happy you could join us," Bethany smiled and turned to the rest of the table as if asking them to say the same. There were a few gruntled responses before Bethany continued, "Why don't you sit between Lara and me? Great!".

Rose sat where she was instructed and began working on her assignments. However, Rose was unable to get any work done. The table was loud and very few people were working, they were still talking and gossiping about what Rose doesn't know or particularly care.

Rose was trying to refocus on her Defense Against the Dark Arts assignment, ignoring the conversation around her and fighting the urge to put in her headphones in when Bethany turned to her.

"What do you think Rose?" Rose could feel her ears and face quickly turning pink, knowing she was going to offend Bethany for being ignorant to their conversation when she saw her saviour – Albus.

"Oh, um, sorry Bethany – everyone – but I have to speak to my cousin. But thanks for letting me study with you," Rose said as she hurriedly packed her bag and followed her cousin.

Albus was alone and heading towards the back corner of the library. Rose quickly sat down across from him at his table, before he even noticed she had been following him.

"Hey Al…" she smiled at him.

"Rose! Merlin you startled me," Albus whispered shouted at his cousin. "Following me now?" he finished, annoyance lacing his voice. But before he could continue, Rose cut him off.

"I'm so sorry Al, I haven't been a good friend or cousin, but I miss you and I couldn't study with the Ravenclaws and I was hoping I could study with you as your favourite cousin and best friend?" Rose finished looking hopeful.

"Of course, Rose, you can study with me and-" Albus started to say with a glint of _something_ in his eyes and a smirk.

"And me," a voice whispered in Rose's ear, his breath tickling her neck, making her cringe. A voice that Rose did not want anywhere near her, especially as close as her ear.

Rose turned to her cousin, glaring that he failed to mention this small detail earlier and began shuffling her work back into her bag. "I'm sorry Al, didn't know you weren't going to be alone, I'll leave since I know he won't,". Albus began waving his arms frantically and asked Scorpius to leave for a minute, the blonde surprisingly complied. Once alone, Albus began.

"No Rose, please don't leave. You were just saying you missed me and I have been missing you as well. Can't you just try to get along or ignore him – even though I wish you wouldn't. You can even listen to your music, I won't think it's rude. Just stay, please," Albus was pleading.

Rose always struggles saying no to Albus, and he knew it.

"Oh alright, but this is only a one-time arrangement and I will be listening to my music,". Albus fist pumped the air and waved for Scorpius to come back to the table.

"For future reference Weasley," Scorpius whispered in her ear before walking around the table to sit next to Al, "That is my seat,". Rose just glared at him and put her headphones in, only taking them out when Albus was waving his arms like a baby bird learning to fly.

That day, Rose was able to finish all her work and then some. However, that day, was not a one-time occurrence. Rose often found herself sitting with Albus…and Malfoy. Sometimes she would bring Anna or Gwendolyn, but most often she was alone with them.

Her and Malfoy often fought over who got to sit in that chair and how much surface space the other takes up, but they were never loud or explosive arguments. They both loved and respected the library and probably afraid of Madam Pince.

However, the more time Rose spent with them, the less she wore her earphones. It started with two in, then two but on low volume, then one earphone in, before becoming only sometimes wearing her earphones. However, she still refused to speak with Malfoy, earphones or not.

Usually, Rose didn't speak to Malfoy, unless they were arguing. Until one day, she found herself saying, "I read that book a few weeks ago, I found it quite interesting,". Both Albus and Malfoy looked at her in shock bringing Rose to her senses so that before Malfoy could say anything, she added, "I'm shocked you could even read the title, but there is no way you can understand it,". Before leaving abruptly.

The only other times, she would speak with Malfoy is to ask, if he was the first one there, if Albus was coming. If his answer was no, Rose left, she _always_ left.

Until one day, near the end of the semester, she didn't. To this day, Rose says it was only because she really needed to study for her Potions exam, that she felt she had not prepped enough for.

"Is Albus coming?".

"He said probably not,".

"Oh,".

But instead of turning around and leaving like she normally does, Rose sat down across from Malfoy. Malfoy looked at her in surprise, eyebrow raised, but did not say anything. They say there in silence, both studying for their Potions final. The only noise was their scribbling on parchment and Malfoy's frantic rustling through his notes and textbooks. Finally, Rose had had enough.

"What are you doing Malfoy?".

"Sorry, I can't read what I wrote, and I don't remember the answer. The Weakening Potion?".

"The Awakening Potion or Wideye Potion," Rose says matter-of-factly.

"Thanks,". Then back to silence before Rose got an idea, that she has no idea why she even considered it, let alone spoke her thoughts.

"Um, maybe, we could test each other on what we know and what we don't know… you know to help us with our studying. Just this once,". Scorpius agreed, just this once.

They quizzed each other and recommended secondary texts to look at for the other, to help them in their studying, until the library closed. They spoke like friends and were acting and assisting like friends, but Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy were not friends. They would never admit to it, but they studied well and could be very civil with each other. In fact, they rather enjoyed the other's company and the slight competitiveness.

But when the library did close, they walked away with only a nod of the head. A silent vow to never speak of this, to anyone. The next morning, they were back to their 'normal' selves, arguing and bickering with each other.

However, with Rose and Scorpius, nothing ever happens just once, and they would sometimes - often – study together. Just like the library and the school itself, the relationship of Rose and Scorpius was very complex, and at times indefinable.


	4. 3 - Victoire's Ninth Birthday (2009)

_A/N: Hello everyone, I know that the anniversary was on Wednesday (2 May), but I was too busy to finish writing this drabble and edit it. However, I still really wanted to post it and share my headcanon with you. Thanks, I hope you enjoy and let me know what you thought of this._

Bittersweet. That is what today has been for the last nine years. Today, the second of May, the anniversary of the end of the Second Wizarding War, the defeat of Voldemort, but also Victoire's birthday. Victoire, the eldest daughter of Bill and Fleur Weasley and the eldest granddaughter of Arthur and Molly Weasley.

For all the Weasley-Potters, birthdays are always loud and bursting with cheer and excitement. However, Victoire has always known that her birthday was not celebrated quite like her younger cousins. For one, the adults spent the morning at Hogwarts for the memorial ceremony. When she was younger her birthdays always seemed so happy and like nothing was amiss but looking back she knows that some of the smiles and cheer was forced.

She was never upset by this because she was either too little and did not know or realize this or like she is now, beginning to understand what today also is. She is understanding the great loss that happened to day, not just that there was a great loss and that her family helped to rid of the bad guy. She is understanding that without all the loss, she may not be here. That's why, Victoire had a plan for her birthday this year. She just hopes that she does not makes today worse and upsets everyone more.

Every year, her celebration party was held at the Burrow with all her family and many of her extended family, event though most of them were not even her actual family, but friends of her parents, and aunts and uncles. The children, which were plentiful by now played in the garden while the adults mostly stayed inside and spoke in hushed voices. Sometimes one would come outside and go for a walk, alone, with red rimmed eyes, a sniffly nose or a watery smile.

That was another thing Victoire has noticed since all her younger cousins and siblings have been born. On their birthdays, the adults will join the children outside and play with them, trying to rile them up. Even for her cousin Molly's birthday which is on the tenth of May, only eight short days after Victoire's.

Anyways, Victoire's celebration was nothing to complain about because she got to spend it with her family, Teddy and all her friends. She got presents from all her relatives and Granny Weasley made a delicious meal and the same cake as everyone else. The cake was evidently homemade, it was lopsided and has become more so as extra layers have been added over the years to feed the growing family. Initially, it started off as just a single layer of vanilla cake slathered in thick vanilla icing, but now it is about two or three layers.

Victoire loved the cake, with ice cream and strawberries from the garden on the side. It was her favourite and was very delicious; she could never complain. However, the one thing she was always curious about were the candles. Yes, the candles are magic. The wax did not melt at the normal rate of muggle candles. These ones could burn for a long time and not drip onto the cake, but that was not what made her curious.

All her cousins got one candle that was shaped like their age, but not Victoire. The candles on her cake were numerous, the entire cake was covered in candles, including one corresponding with her age. When Victoire started to notice this, she assumed it was simply because she is the oldest or her because her cousins are still too young, but Molly is only a year younger than her.

Victoire talked to Teddy about this the year before, thinking maybe it had to do with the War and the people who died and suffered during it. Teddy just merely shrugged, it was always a sensitive topic for him, and said "Maybe it _is_ just because you are the oldest,".

However, Victoire never found out the real reason for all the candles because she never asked Granny Weasley. She never asked because she was afraid that Granny Weasley would think she was inconsiderate or ungrateful. Instead, she created her plan, focusing on the candles and the War.

After dinner and presents, it was finally time for cake. Victoire sat at the head of the long table where Granny Weasley usually sat, with all her family crowding around her and the table, her younger cousins fighting over the best seats. Granny Weasley lit the candles and levitated the cake over to her as the family began to sing 'Happy Birthday'.

Victoire noted that this was the only time on this day that all her family genuinely looked happy. They must shove the constant plague of the War that haunts them today away, long enough for her to blow out her candles and congratulate her on another year…and she was going to jeopardize that.

"Make a wish dear," Granny Weasley smiled at her, placing a hand on her eldest granddaughter's shoulder.

Victoire gathered her long blonde hair to the side so it wouldn't fall into the flames, thought for a moment and very gently, blew out the number nine in the middle of the cake.

"Oops! Go on Victoire, try again," many of her aunts and uncles shouted, encouragingly.

Instead of trying again, she turned to her Uncle Harry and asked him in a quiet voice, afraid to upset him, "Uncle Harry, who do you really miss today?".

Everyone gaped at the young girl and Victoire was afraid that her plan wasn't going to go over well. She saw her mother stepping forward, looking like was about to scold her for being so blunt and insensitive – that she is old enough to know what today is, but she was cut off by Harry.

"Today, it's my friend Colin," he told his niece before quickly wiping his eyes.

Victoire turned to the flickering candles and softly said, "Thank you, Colin" and blew out a single candle. She continued to ask all her older relatives the same thing. There was Fred and Tonks and Mad-Eye and Remus and Dumbledore and Sirius and a few other both deceased and still suffering. Victoire blew out a candle for each of them and said, 'thank you'.

After everyone had said someone, Victoire blew out the few remaining candles, she looked around at her relatives. What she saw was a mixture of watery eyes and proud and sad smiles. Victoire couldn't help but smile a little.

"C'mon! I want cake," James shouted.

"Yeah! Me too!" many shouted back.

So, Granny Weasley, Auntie Ginny and Auntie Hermione quickly cut the cake and handed it out with ice cream and fresh strawberries.

However, many of her relatives, if not all of them, came over and said how proud they were of her or simply said 'thank _you_ '. Everyone was chatting while they ate their cake. After, the kids went upstairs to play and watch muggle movies.

Instead of going upstairs with her younger cousins, Victoire hung back and headed to the living room where all the adults were.

"Oh Victoire, the birthday girl! What can we do for you?" Ginny asked.

"Well, um, I wanted to make sure you all weren't upset by what I did…" Victoire shyly stated.

"Of course, we are upset," said George, "but not at what you, at all. Just because of what day it is".

"Yes, we are all so proud of you,".

"It was very kind of you,".

"Very thoughtful and considerate," they all spoke at once to reassure her.

"Okay, so would it be fine if this became a _thing_ for my birthday?" she asked, nervous for what they would say, wishing Teddy was here to support her.

It was Granny Weasley that spoke, "That is a lovely idea, such a mature girl, but don't you want to celebrate your birthday. Focus on the good and not the sad. Don't want to make your birthday too much of a sombre affair,".

She saw many of her relatives nodding in agreement, although no one added anything.

"But Granny, the second of May is not just my birthday, it will always be a sad day, and no one should be forgotten on this day. I want to thank everyone and to know about all these people," Victoire explained herself.

"I think that is a great idea, princess," Bill told his daughter, "I think we can take those few minutes to share our grief and celebrate the rest of the day as your birthday,". Everyone agreed and hugged Victoire, before she headed upstairs to join her cousins and siblings.

So, from then on, every second of May, was the anniversary of the end of the Second Wizarding War and Victoire's birthday. The adults were still more isolated and reserved than on other birthdays, but they would celebrate more. Then at cake time, Victoire would blow out her two number candles and asked everyone 'who they missed today'. Sometimes, Victoire would blow out the candle with a 'thank you' to the mentioned individual, but other times, her relative would blow the candle out with a 'for so-and-so'.

Even when Victoire went to Hogwarts, the adults would stay after the memorial ceremony and celebrate her birthday doing the same practice as her ninth birthday, in a private room, away from the rest of the school. Still with her Granny Weasley's homemade cake.

As she and her cousins became older, the adults began elaborating on the individual they mentioned that day. Telling stories and memories of them from childhood or summer or Hogwarts. Victoire and her cousins were very interested in learning about these people as people and not just as a casualty of war or a hero in the war.

These people, after all, are part of the reasons why the Weasley-Potter kids have such a happy life.


	5. 4 - Albus' First Kiss (2019)

_A/N: This one is from Albus' perspective. Enjoy! I would love to hear what you all think about my headcanon/drabble and writing._

 _[Al's POV]_

Looking back at my first kiss, I have mixed feelings about the memory. I know nobody's first kiss is perfect or good, but mine was not what I imagined it would be like. I would argue that I my first kiss was stolen from me.

It happened in the first few months of my third year. I believe it was in October, before Halloween. It was also before Quidditch season, but after team try-outs, because I already knew I made the team.

I was wandering around the castle, looking for Rose, hoping to hangout with her for a little bit while Scorpius was studying in the library. Although my two best friends spent time with me together, they did not enjoy it and were never their complete selves. So, I tried to have some one-on-one time with both. First, to do so, I needed to find Rose.

I didn't know where my beloved cousin would be, but I know she would either be one of three places. Rose would either be with Bethany and Lara, her Ravenclaw buddies, Gwendolyn, Janie, and Anna, her Gryffindor mates, or with one of our many family members. So, did not really narrow the search.

I was thinking about giving up looking for her if she was not in the Great Hall. Then, I was going to check the library and study with Scorpius. However, before I could even check the Great Hall I ran into none other than Bethany Harris – but no Rose.

I wouldn't say I was friends with Bethany, more acquaintances, but I have hung out with her a few times because of Rose. To be honest, I really didn't like Bethany, nor do I like her much more today. I found her quite bossy, materialistic and rather snobbish, but I had to admit, she was pretty. She had long raven black hair that was as straight as a needle and captivating hazel eyes. With the right look, she could convince you or influence you to do many things.

"Um, hi Bethany. I've been looking for Rose, have you seen her?"

She smiled a rather unnerving smile, "Actually, you're in luck. I passed her not too long ago, she was walking down the corridor,". Wow, that really narrowed it down, but at least it's a start.

I sighed, "Do you know where she was going?".

"Well," she started, and I knew this was going to be a long explanation, "I didn't stop to speak with her, but I could give you directions to where I saw her last and let _you_ try to find her, most likely resulting in you getting lost," she paused and flashed her perfect teeth in a 'no offence' smile. "Or, I could just show you myself, which would be much easier,".

"Oh, okay. Thanks, Bethany," I said, slightly dumfounded at her response.

Next thing I knew, she was taking my hand and pulling me off into the direction I just came from. At the time, I thought maybe I walked right past Rose or we just missed each other in passing. I was wrong, of course.

Bethany pushed passed a tapestry, that was concealing one of Hogwarts' many hidden corridors. I was about to say that I highly doubt my cousin would be there when she suddenly pulled me into the passage.

Being my young naïve self, I assumed that this passage had another entrance, and she was leading me there. That maybe Bethany – especially because she was a Ravenclaw – discovered a shortcut, although I could not remember this corridor being on the map.

However, once we were well into the passage, the darkness continued to spread. There were no small gaps of light to disturb the dark, that one might assume to indicate an exit.

Suddenly, Bethany turned to me with a very serious expression and said, in a matching tone, "Albus, dear, lets stop pretending. You and I both know, you weren't really looking for Rose,". I tried to protest that I indeed was looking for my cousin, but she simply put her hand up to silence me and continued, "I know what you really, and I have decided to finally give you what you want,".

If I wasn't already confused, I now, was completely and utterly so. However, before I could say anything to voice my confusion and uncomfortableness, or was capable of a proper reaction, she kissed me.

Yes, Bethany Harris kissed me, on the lips. While she may have been a cute young girl and now an attractive lady who has maintained a natural appearance of class and elegance with a devious gleam in her eyes – which Scorpius always jokes about -, I did not want to kiss her. The kiss was very awkward and quite unpleasant. I've wondered if it was her first kiss as well.

The kiss lasted maybe ten seconds, but to myself, it was ten seconds too long. Then just as quickly as she kissed me, she left me alone, in shock and in the dark with only saying "Bye, dear" before leaving.

When I was able to compose myself and navigate my way through the shock and the dark, I left the passage and meandered to the library. However, before I could enter, Scorpius came out and saw me in my slightly dazed state.

"Hey mate, what's up? You're looking rather pale," he asked furrowing his brows.

"I just had my first kiss," I murmured.

"Well congrats mate! Must have been some kiss. Remember to invite me to the wedding," he said, chuckling.

I shook my head and rephrased my statement, "I just has my first kiss stolen from me by Bethany Harris".

"Well then, everyone will know by morning, mate," said my oh-so supportive best friend, throwing his arm around my shoulder.

And Scorpius was all too right. Everyone knew by morning, and a rumour had arisen. Supposedly, Bethany and I were dating, and to _help_ this rumour, Bethany thought it would be a good and welcomed idea to randomly kiss me throughout the week.

Thankfully it only lasted a week before the next rumour started, and I was glad when it did. I could finally laugh with Scorpius about the incident and how Scorpius called Bethany 'a perfect pureblood wife, if you ignore the fact that she is muggleborn' or when he joked with me saying 'you're lucky you're not already engaged to her'. I pretended to vomit.

That is the story of how I had my first kiss stolen from me or perhaps forced upon me.


	6. 5 - Lily Luna and Baking

_A/N: I'm sorry for the late update, I've been incredibly busy. I hope you enjoy this chapter about Lily Luna, it's a bit shorter than the others! I don't think its my best work but let me know who you would like to see or learn more about. Reviews help!_

Molly Weasley loved to cook and prepare food for her large family; whether it be for a celebration or party or Sunday night dinners, she enjoyed taking care of her family. However, she also thought it important that her grandchildren had some knowledge on the skill, as it was necessary and practical. She tried to teach the basics, at least, to all her grandchildren and sometimes their friends, because she believed that every young witch and wizard should possess such a skill.

So, she did just that. She incorporated the learning into family gatherings, and especially during the summers, but started to do so when they were young. She also thought it important that they learned basic muggle cooking skills, as well as magic – when they came of age. Or so she tried to.

While most of them could _something_ or were able to make something that was considered edible, a few could not make anything. Yes, every Weasley-Potter child was different and not all possessed the same skills as their older family members, therefore they strived at different things – and Dominique and Hugo were not good at cooking, muggle-style or magically.

Both Dominique and Hugo had their fair share of accidents and injuries from attempting to cook. The cousins love to share the horror stories of the cooking incidents from Dominique and Hugo. The all-time favourite anecdote to share and gatherings was about the time when Dominique, somehow, managed to screw up boiling water and resulted in a fire.

Most of them were not bad and Molly had some hope that they could survive – barely – on their own. However, one stood out from the rest. Lily was good at cooking and enjoyed it – often helping Granny Weasley at family gatherings and celebrations, but she was a phenomenal baker. Ever since she was three and first saw her Granny making cupcakes, she always wanted to help.

Granny Weasley was very ecstatic to have a grandchild who loved to help with preparing the sweets and one who was good at it as well. As a young child, Granny taught Lily to bake the muggle way and following recipes. However, Lily quickly became independent and was understanding the differences in quality and flavours. She learned which flavours and toppings complimented each other and how to express creativity. Once she knew the basics, she often coerced whoever she could, mainly Harry, into baking with her.

The famous Harry Potter, saviour of the Wizarding World, was a dreadful baker. He one attempted to make his heavily pregnant wife – Ginny – some triple chocolate muffins she was craving. While the idea and gesture were kind, Harry overestimated his abilities. Somehow, he managed to turn the chocolate a disgustingly swampy green, he set them on fire resulting in the muffins to resemble Hagrid's cakes, yet mysteriously the inside texture resembled the colour – thick, goopy liquid. Ginny spent hours laughing and never lets him live it down. After that day, Harry swore he would never, ever bake again.

However, the famous Harry Potter was also wrapped around his little girl's pinky and would do anything, no matter how humiliating or dreadful he was; he wanted to make her happy and if that included baking, he would do it.

Baking quickly became Lily's passion through the help of Granny Weasley, her father and others. She was baking all the time while she was at home. Either making treats for family get-togethers and special occasions or just merely just to bake. It was always the muggle way, until she went off to Hogwarts.

She did not want to not bake while she was at Hogwarts and she wanted to learn how to bake using magic, so she decided to visit the kitchens where the house elves worked. The house elves were more than willing to allow Lily to use the kitchen to bake and some even offered to teach her baking spells and charms, so she didn't set the school on fire or something. Lily, although she knew how to bake by magic, she liked the manual labour of muggle baking as well and often utilized muggle baking when she was tense or angry to transfer that negative energy into a delicious dessert.

Again, she quickly mastered the art of baking with magic and continued to prepare sweets and treats for her relatives while they were at Hogwarts. Some of her cousins claimed her desserts were just as delicious as Granny Weasley's. She would even send some home occasionally and she would often owl Granny Weasley to tell her all her recipes and ideas. Although Lily could remember her recipes and instructions without aid, she decided to keep a journal of all her recipes, so she could share them with relatives, present and future.

After Hogwarts, Lily Luna decided to open a breakfast and bakery in Diagon Alley. She spent weeks and months deciding on a name for her bakery, but it was her boyfriend Lysander that came up with the name – Hearts and Flours. He thought it was a great pun because you use flour in baking and Lily is the name of a flower. Lily loved it. Hearts and Flours achieved immediate success from Lily's exceptional baking. It was a quaint shop with four staff members, including Lily who insisted on doing most of the baking and decorating.

After a few short years of being open, investors asked Lily to turn Hearts and Flours into a small franchise – for now – and have a shop in Hogsmeade and one in central London. However, Lily didn't want her beautiful shop to lose its roots, how she came to love baking. So, she declined. It pained her to know that she wouldn't be able to make all the desserts and greet the customers, which to her were the most important aspects for the success of her shop. So, Lily Luna stayed in Diagon Alley and continued to pursue her passion of baking.


End file.
